students of Azkaban
by adodcefa
Summary: Azkaban hold the worst of the Wizarding criminals; thieves, murderers, rapists, etc. Now the ministry has decided to send some of these prisoners to Hogwarts to do one school year before they are either kiss or executed. What have these prisoners done to be consider the worst of the worst before they even 18 years old? might be HP/HG or HP/OC HG/OC Weasley and dumcle Bashing


Students of Azkaban

Prisoner F5-542 sat on the brick floor in her tiny cell of Azkaban Prison. She was on the high-security section of the prison with twice as many dementors than the rest of Azkaban. Prisoner F5-542 had been brought to Azkaban along with her "followers" a little over a year ago. F5-542 new that she and the others should have been nothing but demented mind or soulless husk by the third week after being brought into this prison.

When news that she and her "followers" were still alive and with their souls reached the Minister of Magic and Albus-fucking- Dumbledore, the two men decided to increase the number of Dementors on her ward, but that didn't work- The Minister had send a two man auror team to investigate them and see why she and her "followers" were not affected by the Dementors. As soon as the two men stepped inside the high-security section the Dementors immediately surrounded them and within seconds that two men lost their souls. After that incident, the minister decided to visit them every other week bringing with him a small army of Aurors to protect them against the dementors and demanding that the dementors be taken out of her section during his visits. The man was an idiot a puppet of Dumbledore and to anyone that had gold.

_FLASHBACK- Few Weeks Ago_

"Tell me Minister," Prisoner F5-542 said some weeks ago. "do you really think that people won't find out that you have children locked in this pathetic prison, in the high security section, with more than 200 Dementors. What do you think they will do, hm? Will they still vote for you, a coward who starves "innocent" children. Or do you think that they will vote for a minister that is seen trying to help these poor children to find their way back the evil darkness. How do you think that Dumbledore reaction will when he finds out that one of his children is in Azkaban and that you, who has the power him/her, did nothing and fed said child to the Dementor?"

One of the aurors took out his wand and pointed it at her, "Tell us who the child is!"

"Do you think that will work? Hmm?" She said with a raised eyebrow. "Look around you (she gesture with her hand)" Her "followers" had immediately stood up when the man took out his wand and few of them had even gotten out of their cells ready to fight. "The kid could be any one of us. It could be him, or her, any of them, or it could even be me." She once again gesture with her hand. "However, do you really think that those silly little stick that you have would hurt us? Have you forgotten that this whole section has so many stuff to prevent you from using magic other than the patronus."

The Minister left with his army auror after that sending the Dementors into the high-security section and didn't return after that day.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Tapping of rock on metal brought her back to the present and a second later, a rock was through at her. She looked at her left at the cell next to hers where a boy stood looking at her. Prisoner F5-543 was few months older than her, dirty blond hair, and blue color eyes like his father though his did not twinkle. His name, before it was replaced by a number, was Dalan Walter Dumbledore. Prisoner F5-542 slightly tilted her head back in a manner that said 'What'.

"One of the guards who Daisy keeps flirting with gave her this," he though a folded newspaper page. The page title read: **MINISTER FUDGE DICIDED TO SEND HIGH SECURITY AZKABAN PRISONERS TO HOGWARTS. **

**********LINEBREAK**********

So this is the first chapter. I was trying to do this into a Challenge that goes like this:

Students of Azkaban

Azkaban hold the worst of the Wizarding criminals; thieves, murderers, rapists, etc. etc.. Now the ministry has decided to send some of this prisoners to Hogwarts to do one school year before they are either kiss or executed. What have these prisoners done to be consider the worst of the worst before they even 18 years old? Are they really that evil? How are Riddle and Dumbledore prisoners related to headmaster Dumbledore? What side are they on; Dumbledore, Voldemort, the ministry, or none. Are they truly evil?

**Requirements**:

1. The story must take place in sixth or seventh year

2. The students must be between the ages of 14 and 18

3. There must be at least 10 to 25 students

4. You could have evil pretend to be good Dumbledore (Albus)

5. Riddle could be a girl( if you like) leader of the pack

6. Riddle and Harry somehow become friends

7. If you choose to have them sorted have them be called by prisoner number then name/ or just prisoner number and later give them a name?

-.-.-.

So if any one knows where I should go to post this tell me please.


End file.
